Chi to Namida
by Kitsune-ChanS2
Summary: UA. A história de sangue e lágrimas da Diclonius Lucy é contada.


**Chi to Namida**

 **Cap. 1 – Mariko**

Lucy suspirou antes de parar em cima do prédio longo de mais de nove metros. Seus pulmões queimavam um pouco, implorando para que ela parasse e os deixasse receber o oxigênio novamente. Ela ofegou, descansando suas mãos nos joelhos, tomando ar novamente após aquela corrida desnecessária. Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz dos homens lá embaixo:

\- Merda. Acho que perdemos ela. – Um deles disse; Eram cinco homens ao total, usando máscaras que impediam Lucy de ver e memorizar seus rostos para mais tarde, quando ela daria 'um jeito' naqueles sujeitos, um a um, era seu modo favorito. Também tinham uniformes de exercito com algo escrito, que ela apenas identificava com algo do tipo 'Forças especiais'.

" _Especial o caralho.."_ Ela pensou. Eles a perseguiram praticamente o dia inteiro, e agora ela estava em cima de um prédio qualquer, sendo banhada pela luz da lua cheia, e o vento que passava calmamente, levantando as franjas cobertas de rosa - escuro. Esse era um dos motivos que ela não conseguira despistá-los. Aquele maldito cabelo longo cor de rosa. Antigamente, ele não era problema, porém, quando sua irmãzinha completou cinco anos, e aqueles homens invadiram sua casa, aí foi onde toda aquela confusão se iniciou.

Ela observou quando os homens resmungaram algo e viraram para ir embora. Ela podia sentir o medo deles emanando de longe; Lucy sabia que eles iriam embora de olhos bem abertos, já que eles sabiam que ela estava por aí, e poderia arrancar a cabeça deles a qualquer instante. Sabiam que ela estava livre em Tókio, e pronta para ter sua vingança num prato bem frio, como ela tinha prometido para sua irmãzinha; Ela faria **qualquer coisa** para protegê-la.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Lucy entrou calmamente na sua casa esperando que sua omouto e okaa-san já estivessem lá., a casa bem era grande, quase uma mansão, mas ela nunca se importou com dinheiro. Sua mãe era uma médica com verdadeiras mãos de anjo, Yume, e seu pai, Kurama, um renomado cientista. Na verdade, foi por causa dessa profissão que ela e Mariko eram tão diferentes do resto dos humanos._

 _\- Tadaima. – Ela disse, se espreguiçando um pouco, aliviada por finalmente poder tirar o peso daquela mochila pesada das costas. Apenas mais algum tempo até as tão sonhadas férias; Não tinha planos, porém, saber que se livraria do peso da mochila... Ela apenas queria ficar em casa, ajudando sua mãe a cuidar da sua irmãzinha. Quando não ouviu resposta, Lucy imediatamente se tornou preocupada, correndo até a cozinha, apenas para ver sua pequena irmã de quatro anos, sentada numa cadeira, e a mãe com um olhar de compaixão nos olhos castanhos cuidando dos braços machucados da pequena. Bastou ela analisar aqueles machucados, eram marcas de mãos que seguraram aqueles braços finos e fracos. Seu instinto protetor tomou conta dela, fazendo-a esquecer de tudo mais. Ela correu até o lado da irmã, se agachando para ficar como a mãe, surpreendendo ambas mulheres._

 _Sua mãe se assustou assim que sentiu um leve empurrão para o lado, mas relaxou ao constar que era apenas sua filha mais velha. Viu como ela se agachou para ficar do mesmo tamanho que a pequena garota, e sorriu. Sabia o quanto Mariko significava para Lucy; Então apenas disse:_

 _\- Querida, você já chegou... Gomen, não ouvi... – Ela se desculpou, mas percebeu que a atenção da mais velha estava na pequena garotinha com olhinhos marejados._

 _\- Quem te fez isso, Mariko-chan_ _?_ _– Lucy perguntou, olhando nos olhos da pequena que permanecia parada, olhando para baixo. – Quem fez_ _?_ _! – Ela perguntou um pouco mais rude, agarrando os ombros da menor e chacoalhando um pouco._

 _\- Lucy, amor, deixe-a, ela... – A mãe tentou se explicar, mas Lucy não ouviu._

 _\- Me fala de uma vez, Mariko! – Lucy bufou, fazendo a longa franja levantar um pouco. – Quem fez?! – Ela perguntou, já perdendo a paciência. Sabia que aquilo era inútil; Mariko era muito teimosa para seu próprio bem. Herdara aquilo do pai. E, Lucy, a falta de paciência da mãe. Ela se preparou para falar novamente, quando sua omouto levantou a cabeça com olhos cheios do líquido cristalino chamado de lágrima._

 _\- Eu... Eu... – Mariko tentou explicar, mas apenas soluçou e se agarrou ao Seikufu da irmã, apertando bem forte, chorando no peito da mais velha._

 _Lucy suavizou o olhar, e abraçou a pequena, que agora chorava incansavelmente no seu uniforme._

 _\- Maa, maa... – Ela sussurrou, traçando círculos nas costas da irmã para acalmá-la._

 _\- Onee-sama, você vai ficar brava comigo se eu não contar? – Mariko perguntou, levantando a cabecinha cheia de fios rosados claros e lisos. Lucy apenas a abraçou mais forte, fechando os olhos, antes de sussurrar:_

 _\- Lie... Não vou... – Ela falou bem baixinho, tirando a tiara da pequena, libertando os chifres que permaneciam lá._

 _A pequena fungou. – Promete? – Lucy apenas sorriu:_

– _Prometo. – Assim, escovou os cabelos da mais nova com seus dedos._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Argh! – Lucy reclamou, segurando sua cabeça forte para esmagar seus ossos, mas sendo cuidadosa com os chifres, ela sabia que machucaria muito se quebrassem. Aquelas memórias de novo! Parecia que seu passado estava novamente fazendo uma visita, dando-a as piores enxaquecas da história. Ela sentia que a qualquer momento sua cabeça explodiria, jorrando sangue e espalhando seu cérebro em algum lugar. Era uma sensação de queimado, quase como se tudo estivesse derretendo dentro dela.

Seus olhos ameaçaram jorrar lágrimas, mas ela se manteve firme.

\- Não quero... Não quero voltar a sentir essa sensação... – Com isso ela se referia a sensação que sentiu ao ver sua pequena e delicada omouto sendo morta por um daqueles guardas que, a pouco, tinham quase matado-a também. _Por pouco..._ Ela pensou, sentindo extremo ódio ao mero pensamento de ser morta igualmente como Mariko. Ela não podia morrer. Não antes de acabar com todos aqueles que fizeram mal a ela e Mariko. Ela tinha um voto com si mesma e com Mariko. Ela não morreria. Lucy aprendeu que os únicos humanos que ela poderia realmente amar eram seu pai, e sua mãe. O resto não passava de insetos que poderiam ser pisados a qualquer momento. Ela também não considerava sair de Tóquio;

Não até ter aniquilado cada um daqueles humanos nojentos e estúpidos.

Takashi chegou em casa cansado, sentindo seus músculos desistindo de tanto cansaço. Aquela garota era rápida, sem contar no grande poder dos vetores dela, que a fazia dar pulos maiores do que humanos simples; Após perderem a garota de vista, ele decidiu que não iria voltar para a companhia, iria para casa, tomar um banho que aliviaria a tensão do corpo. Ele também estava sem paciência para encarar o chefe, o homem velho que comandava toda a corporação. Ele sabia que seria punido, porém, num estado de cansaço total que ele estava, ele não se importava com nada além de um banho. E também poderia descansar já que sua mulher estava numa viagem de negócios. Ele estava completamente sozinho, portanto dormiria com uma arma perto da cama, para qualquer evento que poderia acontecer futuramente.

Lucy entrou calmamente no terreno da casa, mas acabou despertando o cão que dormia dentro de sua casinha. Ela o olhou som seus olhos rosa escuro, aparentando vermelhos, dando um breve aviso do que ela faria com ele no caso de ele não ficar quieto. Parecia um Pastor, mas naquela escuridão, não era possível dizer. O cachorro parou de latir instantaneamente, assustado com o aviso da garota vestida num vestido preto justo de camurça e sapatilhas da mesma cor. O longo cabelo solto, esvoaçando.. A deixando como uma verdadeira criatura celestial aos olhos do cão. Ele apenas voltou para dentro de sua casinha sem reclamar um pio, e Lucy sorriu.

 _Bom menino,_ pensou, dando passos à frente para a casa. Chegou a porta, percebendo que estava trancada. _Ok, eu entro pela janela mesmo._ Usando dois de seus vetores, ela os forçou no chão, ganhando força para dar um pulo grande, pousando graçiosamente na janela. Estava aberta. Ela riu num suspiro. Aquele era o grande erro dos humanos... Eles nunca aprendem, mesmo após a décima vez. Na verdade, eles nunca aprendiam vendo os erros dos outros, provavelmente pensando: _Isso nunca vai acontecer comigo mesmo._ Tolos, Lucy provaria que eles estavam errados. Inesperadamente, pôs a mão na cabeça, sentindo-a doer numa dor conhecida.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Depois que a família já tinha jantado, Lucy ajudava sua mãe a lavar os pratos; Apesar de terem dinheiro, não queriam pagar empregadas, pois gostavam do trabalho caseiro. Lucy tinha o olhar perdido nas louças enquanto pensava na sua pequena omouto. Ela era tão frágil... Uma bonequinha na opinião dela._

 _\- Musume, eu sei que você está preocupada com a Mariko-chan... Mas, - A mãe fez uma pausa, parando de lavar as louças, e Lucy a olhou. – Você não pode protegê-la de_ _ **tudo**_ _– A mãe deu ênfase, irritando Lucy._

 _\- Posso sim! Eu posso protegê-la! – Ela replicou, como uma criança mal-criada. Mas a mãe não se importou._

 _\- Lucy, eu sei o quanto você a ama... – A mulher riu um pouquinho, fazendo a filha encará-la confusa. – Apesar de que, quando ela estava para nascer, você não queria, lembra? Achou que eu e seu pai a amaríamos mais que do que amávamos e amamos você até hoje, por isso todos acharam estranho que quando ela nasceu, você não desgrudava dela nem por um segundo. – Lucy sorriu a memória._

 _\- É, é verdade... – Ela admitiu. Voltou a lavar a louça junto com a mãe, ambas ansiosas para encontrarem suas camas quentinhas, apesar de Lucy saber que ainda teria que lavar o longo cabelo róseo. – Você quer saber por que eu não queria que ela nascesse? – Ela perguntou, e a mãe parou novamente seus movimentos. – Não foi porque eu achei que vocês a amariam mais do que a mim... É porque eu sabia que ela seria_ _ **diferente.**_ _É por isso. Por não querer que ela sofra as mesmas coisas que eu sofri. – Lucy terminou sua parte, lavando as louças, seguindo para seu quarto, deixando a mãe parada feito uma estátua. A mãe a parou com a voz:_

 _\- Então, Lucy, me prometa uma coisa... – Lucy permaneceu parada esperando. – Promete que, quando eu e seu pai nos formos, você cuidará dela?_

 _\- Prometo. – Ela disse, e antes de parar no seu quarto, seguiu os passos para o quarto da irmã menor, entrando cuidadosamente para não acordá-la exaltada. – Eu prometo, Mariko. Eu prometo. – E, naquela linda noite de primavera, Lucy selou a promessa, dando um beijinho leve na testa da pequena._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Kuso!_ Ela praguejou. Não queria lembrar-se de tudo aquilo. Não queria lembrar-se de Mariko. As lágrimas, porém, foram mais rápidas que o pensamento, aparecendo diretamente nos orbes rosados. Estava tão envolvida com o seu passado, que não ouviu Takashi acordar; Percebendo que a Diclonius estava num tipo de transe, percebeu sua chance de ser o herói, quando foi levantar o colchão para agarrar sua arma, sentiu a pele de seus dedos se difundindo, criando uma dor insuportável. A rosada se moveu para mais perto da cama, fazendo-o se encolher.

 **Os iusti**

 **Meditabitur sapietiam**

 **Et lingua eius**

 **Loquetur indicium**

\- Ah! – Gritou o homem. Ele moveu os olhos recém arregalados para a garota á sua frente. Ela o olhava naquela imensidão de rosa avermelhado. Avermelhado de seu sangue. Trazendo sua mão direita para a face, ele gritou, mal acreditando naquilo.

 **Beatus vir qui**

 **Surffet tentationem**

 **Quoniqm cum probates**

 **Fuerit accipient coronam vitae**

Estavam arrancados. Como se alguém tivesse arrancado-os com um alicate. Os dedos, agora cortados, ou melhor, arrancados, estavam vazando o líquido rubro de sangue. O pior foi que seu coração pareceu bombear mais sangue para aquela área, fazendo mais sangue começar a sair quase em jatos.

Lucy moveu-se para mais perto.

 **Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison**

 **Oh, quam sancta**

 **Quam serena**

Takashi continuou a olhar para o sangue, que formava uma fonte, de tanto que jorrava. Ele nem percebeu a rosada ao seu lado, movendo um de seus vetores para dentro do corpo do homem que apenas observava seu sangue vazar de seu corpo e cair no lençol branco, manchando-o de vermelho. Os ossos... Ele podia ver seus ossos... Derrepente, uma dor maior ainda tomou a conta de seu corpo, parecia que algo se mexia dentro dele, rasgando suas veias.

 **Quam benigna**

 **Quam amoena**

Lucy pareceu achar o que procurava, os órgãos vitais do homem. Ela apertou o estômago dele lentamente com seu vetor, vendo como o homem começava a sangrar pela a boca também, deitando-se no colchão, agonizando de dor. Ela sorriu enquanto movia sua mão para os pulmões dele, agarrando-os levemente, sentindo como se contraíam rapidamente devido a respiração desenfreada do homem abaixo de si. Enfiou seu vetor através, atravessando o pulmão, deixando Takashi sem ar e começando a tossir sangue.

\- Ah! – O homem gritava o suficiente para acordar os mortos, mas Lucy não se importou. Ele logo estaria com eles. Decidindo acabar logo, já que ainda tinha mais quatro para pegar, ela moveu sua mão para o coração, que batia desgovernado, apenas enviando mais sangue aos machucados do homem. Apertou bem forte, fazendo uma espécie de ganido sem som deixar os lábios do homem, e seus olhos recostarem para cima, para nunca mais voltarem.

 **Oh, castitatis Lilium**

Quando Lucy saiu da casa do homem, olhou para a lua cheia que brilhava com todo o seu esplendor. E, apenas naquela noite, sendo banhada pela luz da lua, Lucy se permitiu fechar os olhos e pensar em Mariko;

 _ **Mariko-chan...**_ **Gomen...**

E assim, ela derramou uma lágrima pura pela sua querida irmãzinha.

" **Na vingança e no amor ,a mulher é mais bárbara do que o homem" - Friedrich Nietzsche**

秘密

Himitsu


End file.
